1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a dynamic code allocating apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a signal processing scheme for increasing an accuracy of detecting a weather parameter of a weather radar.
2. Description of Related Art
A weather radar network system (WRNS) is a radar cluster including a plurality of radars for observing meteorological changes in a relatively large area and for enhancing accuracy of meteorological observation. A radar network may comprise a number of radars each installed in a different location to measure meteorological changes in a predetermined area. In a radar network system, until recently a channel has been used that does not cause interference between radars, to remove a source of interference that may affect the radars. This solution occupies a large number of frequencies. A radar network system that uses a frequency more efficiently is required because the number of available frequencies is becoming insufficient due to the great and steady increase in the number of mobile devices.
Research on a weather radar frequency sharing technology that allows radars to use a same frequency band to use a frequency more efficiently is being conducted by a number of institutions. A representative technology may allow different orthogonal codes to be allocated to each of radars such that the radars transmit the orthogonal codes in a WRNS using a code division radar sharing technology and then remove other radar signals by passing the other radar signals through a matched filter from a receiving end using a corresponding code. Each of radars may adopt a pulse compression method that transmits a pulse by dividing the pulse into a number of short sub pulses in order to apply a current code division method.
Performance of a code division radar sharing technology may be determined based on a code allocated to each of the radars. In more detail, to be able to more accurately measure a weather target, it is necessary to carry out research on an algorithm for allocating and generating a code for effectively removing both of an interference signal, for example, a cross correlation interference signal, coming from another radar and a floating interference signal, for example, an auto correlation floating interference signal, coming from an auto correlation caused by use of a pulse compression code.